Manipulation
by Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot
Summary: We've all wondered. What possessed Jun to fall for Kazuya?
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I haven't been to the Tekken section for ages! And surprise, surprise, I'm writing a Kazuya X Jun!

* * *

The man sitting in the throne like chair sighed in unconcealed annoyance as a tall blonde woman stepped out of thin air into the barely lit office and walked beeschingly towards him. He really could not be bothered taking up the old arguement with her at the moment; he had just received some _very _displeasing news and he would like nothing better than to take it out on someone. She halted a few feet away from him as she apparently felt the anger which was radiating off of him. She swallowed and took a cautious step towards him.

"Don't you see Kazuya? Don't you see now? He lied to you. This is proof you should not allow him such access to yourself! Can't you see he's just using you?!"

Kazuya visibly stiffened at the idea of being controlled. He always hated when she brought that up. He liked to look upon it as a deal. Kazuya Mishima was controlled by no one.

"He is a part of me and he has served me well up until now! I am far more inclined to side with him than I ever shall be to go with your option. You never could help me out back then, could you? You never came to help me. Well now I don't need your help. He has given me all you never could. I defeated my father. I gained unbelievable power. I am one of the most influencial and feared people in the world!"

He got up and began to advance upon the woman who was looking extremely apprehensive.

"He lied to me, it is true, but did he know he was lying? Heihachi is a cockroach, perhaps he truely did believe Heihachi to be dead?"

His anger was becoming uncontrollable. He turned away, shaking with rage while lightning bolts flashed around his fists which were clenched so tightly his nails were digging into his palms, making him start to bleed. His father was alive. His father had returned. His father was back and this time when Kazuya killed him he was going to make sure he was dead. He should have known if he could survive the cliff that his father would too. Next time he would have to separate his father's head from his body, just to be sure.

"I told you that Devil was not the answer! You should have listened to me and this wouldn't have happened! Look at yourself Kazuya! What happened to you?! You used to be so good! Now you're like... you're like another Heihachi!"

She had said the magic words. She found herself pinned against the wall with a large hand wrapped tightly around her throat, looking into a pair of red eyes dancing with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

She was choking. Trying to ignore the lack of oxygen and increasing pain, she murmured under her breath. Kazuya gave a yell of pain and let go of her, cradelling his now burnt hand as his eyes returned to their natural brown.

"Stop trying to purify me woman!"

"Stop trying to kill me!"

"Just get out of my sight! You have nothing to offer me so leave!"

"Why won't you give me a chance Kazuya? I will give you anything. Anything you want I will give to you if you exorcise him from your body. Just give me a chance! Just one chance! If I can make you happy, truely happy, then you must rid yourself of Devil. If I fail then I promise I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

He was tempted. He was barely showing it but she could see she'd grabbed his attention.

"What can you possibly give me that Devil cannot?"

She realised that she didn't actually have an answer but from the look in Kazuya's eyes he did. They had a strange gleam to them and looked almost soft and caring like the eyes he had as a child. She had seen it more frequently lately although she hadn't yet been able to find the source of the change.

"What is it that you want Kazuya?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't know? You really don't know what I want? I thought you paid attention, silly woman."

She frowned. What _had_ she missed?! When had he had that look in his eyes?! As she continued to ponder her eyes fell to the lone picture on Kazuya's desk. The one taken right before he gave himself to Devil. The boy Kazuya was smiling awkwardly, as though he hadn't done for a while and it felt unnatural. Standing beside him was a pretty young girl with a huge cheesy grin plastered across her face. Although Kazuya didn't have quite the smile the girl beside him had, Angel was sure that this was one of the few occassions after his mother's death when he had felt truely happy. After all, how unlikely was it that he would keep a photo he hated on his desk?

But after the cliff incident, Angel had never seen the girl again. Kazuya had never mentioned her or anything which had happened in Yakushima since that fateful day...

Angel gasped and stumbled backwards a few feet as the puzzle in her head came together and she saw the truth for the first time as clear as day.

"Got there, have you?"

Angel did not reply; she was still reeling from the blinding realisation. It was... sad. Sick. Utterly repulsive but so Kazuya/Devil that she was wondering why she had never seen it before. Kazuya didn't take an interest in something for no reason. The animal testing, the deforrestation, the crimes against the enviroment...

He knew the girl loved nature. Anyone who met her knew within a few minutes of her eerie connection to it. She loved it and was bound to fight against anyone who would deliberately and senselessly harm it. She would want to do it personally and make sure she stopped it. She would want to stop Kazuya.

It all made sense. Kazuya was trying to lure her back, to find her again.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you really think she'd want to know you after all of the things you've done?! Do you know how... sick that is?!"

"You're entirely right. She doesn't want to know me. She has been trying very hard to ignore me but she couldn't if it meant I would hurt other things. She won't talk to me. She won't even look at me. But that's where you come in."

He looked at Angel meaningfully. She shook her head.

"No. I can't make her fall in love with you. You can't create love out of nothing."

"Would it need to be love? I know what you can do. You can manipulate the minds of others. If you can make her think she loves me... if I can have her willingly then I would gladly give up Devil."

"I... why didn't you just... not destroy nature and go to see her? Why do you screw things up so badly?"

"She wouldn't have seen me anyway. She knows what I am."

"Then why didn't you give him up?"

"He won't let me go unless he's exorcised from my body and for that to happen, I would need to feel true happiness. Face it. You have to give me Jun. I won't be happy unless you do."

"What about what she wants? I can't just make her give herself to you."

"Yes you can and you will. Jun will see why we're doind this in due time, even if she doesn't necessarily agree with it."

"So I don't have to try and make her believe she loves you for ever? Because if the girl can sense Devil, she's certainly going to know she's being possessed and she will fight it. I don't even know if I can possess her for a week."

"Do your best and I will do mine. If this works then everyone gets what they want."

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"Then some people won't get what they want but they will simply have to accept it."

Kazuya stared at Angel who was silently contemplating her options.

"Will you do it?"

She couldn't believe what she was about to agree to.

"Yes."

* * *

Hmm. Well if you liked it I may continue with it. So please leave a review and tell me what you thought :) 


	2. Chapter 2

This has got to be my quickest update ever! But I wouldn't get used to it, I just happened to be procrastinating and decided this would be a good way to waste my time :)

Big thank you to hieiashke (I will update that story eventually), Divinely Ethereal (sorry about the spelling, my bad), Bibi, princess of choatic, Jigoku and sparking who all left me lovely reviews! Feel free to leave another...

Disclaimer which I always forget so this applies to everything I write: I do not own the story or the characters, I'm just messing with them for my own amusement.

* * *

"You never fail to disappoint me Kazuya." 

Agony. Asolute agony. His screams pierced the silent night although nobody could hear them as the creature he was bound to managed to overcome him in it's fury. His muscles cramped as blinding pain erupted from his forehead, back and and hands and he knew he had allowed himself to completely transform into Devil.

"You would be willing to sacrifice everything we've achieved over a stupid girl you haven't seen in ten years?! A girl who can't stand the sight of you?! She doesn't want you!!! She doesn't want anything to do with you!!!"

Kazuya felt himself further lose control as the creature who he had suppressed for so long angrily fought to regain control.

"You could have anyone and you want her?! You don't even know her! Any other woman would kill to be with you!"

_She wouldn't._

"Oh, of course. Sweet little Jun Kazama wouldn't kill anything EXCEPT ME! YOU OWE ME EVERYTHING! I GAVE YOU LIFE AND NOW YOU'VE DECIDED YOU WANT HAPPINESS TOO?!"

_You failed me._

"And Angel hasn't? She would have let you die. She would have had you go the same way as your mother. She never helped you. This will be no different. She will fail you because she is weak!"

_She won't fail me again._

"She will fail. What rubbish she fed you. She isn't willingly going to possess Jun. She knows that, whatever you say to the contrary, it will still be rape and it is still not acceptable. You think I'm evil, do you Kazuya? I would say it's far more evil to rape the woman you supposedly love."

_ENOUGH!_

Kazuya angrily began to fight back, trying to regain control of his body. Devil laughed derisively.

"I don't think that's enough. I think we should try to imagine the look of terror in Jun's eyes when you do it, Kazuya! Can't you just see the look in her eyes? That pleading look? The utter horror at being trapped by you at last? Angel can possess her but Jun will still be able to see what's happening. You will only see the real Jun if you look at her eyes!"

Against Kazuya's will he began to envisage those very looks. She had looked at him like that only once and he never wanted to see those looks coming from Jun ever again. He could only imagine how terrifying he had looked when he had finally climbed back up the cliff to see her, pale as a sheet with a huge gash across his chest which was pulsing as the parasite he had allowed into his body adjusted to it's new home.

"She doesn't want you, Kazuya."

Devil relinquished his hold over Kazuya who slumped to his knees, still lost in the bitter memories of the day he lost Jun. She alone had cried for him. She alone had cared. She alone had mourned him. He had thought she would be pleased to see him...

_He had to keep going. He was almost there, almost about to prove to his hated father that he couldn't dispose of him so easily. And now he had power that his father didn't. Heihachi would see some day and some day Kazuya would repay his father for his torturous upbringing._

_The sky overhead was a swirling mass of deep grey clouds, as though the heavens knew what he had done to ensure his survival and they disapproved. Would he go to hell when he died? What would his mother have thought if she could see him now?_

_He reached up and finally pulled himself over the edge of the cliff he had been flung from hours before and felt exhilarated like he never had before. He was invincible. He could feel the new power flowing through his veins and was filled with happiness. With this sort of power his father could never hurt him again._

_Snap!_

_Kazuya whirled around and saw Jun staring at him from amongst the trees as if she had never seen anything so horrifying in her life. She must have been out here for hours and Kazuya was glad his father had decided not to dispose of the sole witness to his crime. She had been screaming for him when Heihachi had taken him but now that he was here she seemed less than pleased to see him alive and well. She had clearly been trying to leave unnoticed and was now breathing fast, eyes darting around looking anywhere but at him. He supposed it must be slightly shocking to see someone who should be thouroughly dead walking around as if nothing untowards had happened._

_"Jun."_

_He took a step towards her and she took several steps back. Kazuya felt a dull pang of guilt at the fact he was scaring her. _

_"Jun it's alright. I'm alive! I... I'm okay... Jun?"_

_Jun was backing away from him as fast as she could. His state of well being was apparently not of any concern to her. He began to walk after her._

_"Jun! What are you doing?!"_

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Jun!"_

_She turned and ran. Kazuya watched her for a few moments in utter disbelief before running after her. He was faster than she was. She could hear him closing in on her and he could hear her sobs of terror. He speed up and seized her arm, pulling her around to face him. _

_"Let me go!"_

_"No! Jun what- ARGH!"_

_Kazuya abruptly let go of her arm and looked at his hand which was now throbbing in pain. She burnt him! Through his own hurt and indignation he felt a surge of anger completely unrelated to himself and the gash on his chest began to pulsate faster with a slight purple tinge to it. _

_Jun had fallen when he released her and was now stumbling away through the bushes without a backwards glance to Kazuya who was still standing where he was, gazing at his chest. The anger Devil felt was infectious... stupid girl... purify me... little bitch... No! Kazuya shook his head and resumed the chase._

_"Jun! Come back!"_

_She paid him no heed except to run faster. This time it was his own anger he felt. What was wrong with her?! He grabbed her again but this time around her waist; he wasn't sure how but he knew if he touched her skin she could try to purify him again. She shrieked and began to struggle against him though it did nothing._

_"Let go!"_

_"No! Jun- please- "_

_"LET GO!!!"_

_"Jun I'm not- stop it- I'm not going to hurt you! Stop fighting me!"_

_"Leave me alone! "_

_Hurt, confused and beyond frustrated, Kazuya wrestled the girl to the ground and pinned her beneath him._

_"Jun! What is wrong with you?! It... it's me!"_

_"No! It's not, I can tell, I can feel him- LET ME GO!"_

_She could feel him... she could feel Devil? She knew?_

_"Jun- please- you don't understand! I had to! I was dying!"_

_"Then you should have! You should have chosen death! You're- you're disgusting!"_

_Kazuya froze. She didn't... no... she didn't say... didn't mean...? He felt numb. His chest was constricted. His breathing was hard. Jun pulled herself away from his unresisting grasp and began jogging away but paused and looked back. Kazuya still hadn't moved but was frowning at the ground in an attempt to hide the hurt clearly displayed on his face._

_"Stay away from me."_

_He looked up._

_"Jun..."_

_But she had already begun to run again and didn't turn back or even acknowledge that she'd heard him._

_Kazuya could feel his eyes prickling as the pain he had only ever felt once before built up inside of him, but he didn't allow his tears to fall. His tears didn't bring back his mother and they wouldn't bring back Jun either. He wasn't sure how but he was determined to get Jun back, maybe not now but some day in the future. First he would need to defeat his father. Kazuya pushed himself up and began to walk miserably back to where he and his father were staying while Jun's words echoed in his mind._

_Should have died... _

_Disgusting..._

The memory was as fresh in his mind as it had been ten years ago and it still pained him. Jun had dispised him for his choice, would she despise him all the more for trying to free himself of Devil if it involved using her?

* * *

Hmm... very inner workings of Kazuya. The next chapter will hopefully develope more and probably get some more Angel and Jun. And my timeline is probably totally out but that doesn't matter, it's just a fan fic. 

Please review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Heck yes it's another update! Yay! This is another somewhat quick update for me and you can thank my stupid sickness for keeping me stuck at home. This isn't exactly my favourite chapter but it had to happen so hopefully it's good. And I was glad to see other people also like a Jun without a "save the world" complex.

A huge thank you to every one who reviewed! I got eight good ones and one fairly average one but I guess you can't please everyone. So thank you very much to Divinely Ethereal, princess of choatic, Hi!, hieiashke, Sailor Saru (I admit I was slightly put out but at least you took the time and effort to share your opinion which is the most important thing), Ranma Matsuri, Bibi, Jun Kazama-Mishima and last but not least sixfigureincome.

* * *

Jun rolled left. She rolled right. She curled into a ball. She lay face down on her stomach. Then with a groan of frustration she rolled onto her back and lay staring at the ceiling. There was no way in hell she could sleep comfortably knowing that she was within ten kilometres of _him_. The very thought of _him_ made her skin crawl and the knot in her stomach tighten painfully.

She supposed it was always going to come to this but that didn't make her feel any better about it. Often she wondered if she had brought the situation upon herself or if she was just plain unlucky. She tended to lean towards the latter although there was a tiny, persistant piece of doubt telling her otherwise.

_You could have done more._

_You could have helped him instead of running away._

_You could have killed him and saved his soul._

Jun didn't think any of these ideas were plausible however. She couldn't have saved him when he'd already made his choice. If she'd tried to help him Devil would have tried to kill her and she hadn't really wanted to die. As for the third solution, she didn't know who she was kidding. Even if she had worked up the courage to kill her former best friend and had somehow suceeded in overpowering him there was no guaranteeing he would have actually died and that led back to solution two. So all in all she felt that she had made the right decision.

She had felt sorry for him though. As much as she told herself he couldn't have been helped, she still felt slightly guilty about just leaving him there like that. She would have felt sorry for anyone with a father like Heihachi. Jun had seen the way he'd been treated by Heihachi and wouldn't wish that upon anyone else.

_Blood. He was covered in his own blood and was struggling to even walk straight. His father didn't even spare him a glance but walked away as if nothing had happen to his son._

Perhaps she had been too hard on him. Anyone would want revenge on someone like that. Heihachi still made her angrier than Kazuya ever had and probably ever would. But that didn't excuse his decision. She'd known the moment he appeared that something wasn't right.

_"Jun."_

_Her blood ran cold. It wasn't possible. How... how could he possibly...?_

_"Jun it's alright. I'm alive! I... I'm okay... Jun?"_

_Her heart stopped. She could see a purple glow pulsing in his chest. She began to back away almost tripping over herself in her hurry._

_"Jun! What are you doing?!"_

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Jun!"_

He'd known ever since that day that she wanted nothing to do with him but that hadn't stopped his persistant efforts. Flowers. Jewellery. Every Valentines day, Christmas day, birthday and any other day he felt like it, he would send her gifts. They were always unmarked but she knew they were from him. She threw them out or gave them away but they never stopped coming. A constant reminder that he was still out there and was thinking about her.

Jun clenched her fists angrily. It was just typical that she would do the right thing, make friends with someone, and then they would decided to turn stalker on her. He knew she would never seek him out unless she felt compelled to and of course, he knew her weakness. She loved nature, she loved everything about it and the fact that he would deliberately and illegally start to destroy it had only one purpose. She would have to go and see him. Personally. After avoiding him for years she would have to face him.

What did he actually think he would accomplish? That she would suddenly have a change of heart? That somehow seeing him would make her regret her previous decision? Was he honestly that that deluded?

Jun froze. She could hear sounds coming from the other room. She slide out of her bed making as little noise as posssible and began to creep towards the door but before she got there it was blasted open. Blinding light flooded the room and she had to turn away. What the hell?

"Who's there?!"

She received no reply. Shielding her eyes she turned around and found herself staring at a tall, blonde, pale, European woman. However the light surrounding her clearly indicated she wasn't human. Jun immediately crouched into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?!"

"That is unimportant."

The woman began to approach her and Jun was preparing to attack her when she too took up a fighting stance. Jun frowned, confused but then launched herself at the intruder who easily avoided her. This continued for several minutes. Jun would attack and the woman would simply block her. Then Jun realised that she was becoming quickly exhausted, the woman was playing with her!

"What do you want? You obviously aren't here to fight me."

"It is not about what I want. I would rather it hadn't come to this Jun but unfortunately some situations are unavoidable."

Jun frowned. This was making absolutely no sense. If she wasn't here for her own reasons then that only left... Kazuya?!

"What does he want? Why did he send you?"

"You know what he wants Jun."

Her blood ran cold. He was sick, obsessed over a childhood sweetheart.

"And why did he send you? Why didn't he come himself?"

"Because he needs me to fetch you. He wants to be happy."

"Happy? Are you serious? Happy and Kazuya doesn't happen."

"No, you're right, it doesn't. But he would like to be happy and only you can give him that happiness."

"I don't care what he wants! Wasn't killing Heihachi enough? I know he did it!"

"It was immensely satisfying for him but he wasn't happy. And anyway, Heihachi is alive."

"What?! He can't be. If Kazuya couldn't survive the cliff without assisstance then how could Heihachi?"

"I'm unsure how he... how did you know Kazuya threw him off the cliff?"

"That is unimportant."

Jun smirked at the annoyance on the woman's face as she used her own words against her but inwardly cursed her slip up. No one was supposed to know she'd seen that. Even Kazuya had no idea she'd seen him throwing his father off the cliff down into the abyss below. She didn't want to know what would happen if he found out either.

"Very well. But you are coming with me. You are going to make Kazuya happy."

The smirk very quickly faded.

"There is absolutely no way I'm going anywhere near him."

The woman frowned but there was another look in her eyes. Was it pity? Regret?

"Surely you feel something for him? You were his only friend. Why did you just turn your back on him? Why won't you help him? He just wants to be happy."

"I'm not going to forfeit my own happiness for his! He lost his happiness because of Devil and if he wants to ever be happy again he will have to dispose of him."

"Only happiness can exorcise Devil. Only you make him happy, truly happy. I'm sorry Jun but there's no other way."

She stuck out her hand and a shot a beam of light at Jun's chest. Jun eyes widdened and she gasped in pain, clutching at the spot she had been hit before unconsciousness overcame her and she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Did you see I spelt truly correctly?! If that's not worth a review then perhaps you would please do it out of the goodness of your hearts? I'd really like to know what you thought of Jun.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It's the holidays so it's time for an update! I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written (although some of my other ones in other stories are appallingly short) so you must review!

And speaking of reviews I must thank all of the wonderful people who take the time to give me their opinions and I urge you to go and check out their fics. So thanks to hieiashke, sixfigureincome, Divinely Ethereal (don't be sorry, it's good to hear what people think especially as I somewhat agree), Ranma Matsuri (wish I had been sick, who gives exams in the last week of term?), Satu-D-2 (nice to hear from you again, argh don't you hate exams?), SweetPinkDragon, Jun Kazama-Mishima (no I didn't know you're from Germany but isn't it awesome to think your on the other side of the world to me yet we can communicate? Your English is very good too.), Painwish2letout1 and finally Bibi. You guys are awesome :)

* * *

Angel quickly crossed the room and knelt by the unconscious woman. The powerful aura which had been surrounding Jun had diminished when she had been hit by Angel's beam causing her body to go into shock and give out on her. It was the perfect opportunity to enter her mind while her defences were low and yet she hesistated. Was it worth it? Was saving Kazuya's soul really worth it? Could she cause someone else so much pain just to help Kazuya?

The answer was yes. She had to. She was the one who had caused such a horrible mess in the first place, how much worse could it really get?

_I will be disgraced._

_I will pay._

_I will die._

But was death a big deal? Did she really deserve to go back to heaven? No. She didn't. She had failed Kazuya completely. She hadn't saved him from Heihachi, she hadn't saved him from death and she hadn't saved him from Devil. So she had been a failure and now she was going to possess Jun to make Kazuya happy. Did this make her any better then Devil?

No. But that didn't matter anymore. Jun was beginning to stir. It was now or never.

She placed her hand over Jun's forehead, broke into her mind and began sifting through her memories. Her little chat with Jun had been most revealing. She had seen Kazuya 'kill' Heihachi, had she? Well that was interesting...

_Jun sat bolt upright, eyes wide with fear. He was back. His aura was seeping through the air like poison and Jun was filled with fear. He'd tried to contact her before but he'd never actually returned. But he wasn't headed towards the house... the cliff?! He was going to the cliff? _

_She threw on her dressing gown and ran from her bed out into the yard. Why on earth would he want to go back there? There was only one answer she could come up with and she was surprised to find she didn't like it. Surely Kazuya didn't come back to... to kill himself? Guilt began to bubble in her stomach and she sprinted towards the cliff. It would be quite ironic if she actually didn't want him to die and he finally did..._

_She stopped dead in her tracks. It was him... there was no mistaking it. No one else had the crazy hair, the constant frown and the incredible physique Kazuya had. She quickly hid herself behind the nearest tree and squinted at the thing he was dragging. It looked like a dead animal. She darted silently between the trees to get a closer look and just about gasped outloud as she recognised the head of hair that could only ever belong to Heihachi._

_So this was why he was back. Revenge would be so sweet. Heihachi was barely conscious, his head rolled from side to side and his eyes were lazily opening and closing as blood trickled down the side of his face. Kazuya stopped before the edge of the cliff and shook Heihachi who moaned and tried to focus his gaze on his son._

_"Do you know where we are father?"_

_Heihachi seemed to sense the danger in the way his son hissed those words at him and quickly looked around as much as he could. His eyes found the cliff and the puzzle seemed to click into place. He began struggling violently against Kazuya who laughed openly at his father's panicked state. Then Kazuya lifted his father high above his head._

_"It's quite a drop. Exhilarating though."_

_"Kazuya don't you-!"_

_Kazuya paid him no attention and threw Heihachi away from him with all his might. He watched his father's descent intently, smirking at the curses which were fading away and then abruptly stopped._

_Everything was silent._

_He suddenly whirled around. Jun barely hid herself in time. She knew he was staring at the tree she was taking refuge behind and her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want him to see her. She wanted to avoid all contact with him. He couldn't know he'd seen her or he'd think she was here to see him._

_She stood as stiff as a board, silently praying that Kazuya would move away and never come back. And after what seemed like an eternity he did. She ran swiftly throught the trees towards her house but once again she came to an abrupt stop. Kazuya was standing in the yard staring at her bedroom window._

_"Jun..."_

_She shuddered as he uttered her name. It just sounded wrong, hearing him whisper her name like it was sacred._

_"You'll be mine one day."_

_Jun watched him leave, his last statement making her feel more vunerable than any threat ever could. Would she be able to avoid him forever?_

Angel left the memory. It was interesting, yes, and extremely insightful but not what she was looking for. No, she needed something more... Jun needed to feel more...

_"Jun! Come here please!"_

_"Yes dad!"_

_Jun ran through the house out into the yard where she found her father standing with a tall, imposing man with the strangest hair she had ever seen. He smiled at her, and although she was still quite young, she could tell that this was an extremely insincere smile. She smiled back even though she had immediately come to the conclusion she didn't like him. He turned towards the car parked at the top of the drive way._

_"Kazuya! Get out here boy!"_

_The door opened to reveal a boy of around her age with an equally as strange hairstyle as the man she assumed was his father. He stalked foreward and glared at everyone._

_"Jun, this is Mr Mishima and his son Kazuya. They are going to be staying in Yakushima for some time so I thought it would be nice if we made their acquaintance."_

_"Pleased to meet you Mr Mishima."_

_"What a charming child. If only the same could be said for the boy."_

_A rather embarressing pause ensued and Kazuya took the opportunity to prove his father right. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows lowered as he continued to glare at Jun and her father._

_"Ahh... I'm sure Jun and Kazuya will get along just fine."_

_Jun surpressed the urge to groan. It was the summer holidays and her father wanted her to spend it with this angry boy who looked as if he'd never smiled in his life?! _

_"Yes, well run along children, I have some business to attend to so I'll come by later if that's alright with you?_

_"Yes that's fine, fine."_

_Jun wanted to strangle her father about now. No it wasn't fine, she was now stuck with some boy who didn't appear to know there were emotions other than angry. Their father's walked away and Jun turned to Kazuya._

_"So... what do you want to do?"_

_He sneered at her._

_"Nothing with you."_

_Jun stood slightly stunned by his aloofness._

_"Fine! Have fun glaring at everything! Stupid boys..."_

_Jun stomped off angrily towards the forest and Kazuya was left standing alone in the middle of the yard looking quite unsure at what he was supposed to do._

No, that wasn't what she needed, she wanted a stronger emotion. It had to be in here somewhere...

_Jun and Kazuya were sitting together by the river which ran into Lake Yakushima on a warm summer day. Jun shifted uncomfortably under Kazuya's gaze. He was always looking at her intensely as if he were studying her and it made her feel very self conscious._

_"What do you mean?_

_"What do you think I mean?"_

_Jun said nothing but blushed deeply and refused to look at him._

_"Does that embarress you?"_

_Jun gave him a glare and remained silent._

_"Don't go all quiet on me now Jun. Do you like me?"_

_She was turning an even brighter shade of red in her embarressment._

_"Do you not like me?"_

_She shook her head. Her shyness was rendering her incapable of speaking. She was sure Kazuya knew this and was taking great enjoyment at the fact he was making her so uncomfortable._

_"So you do like me?"_

_Jun groaned in frustration and forced herself to speak._

_"Yes."_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you please speak up?"_

_Jun gave Kazuya a death glare and made to get up but Kazuya caught her arm and pulled her back._

_"And where do you think you're going?"_

_Jun didn't reply. She couldn't. Kazuya was pulling her closer..._

There! That was it! Angel forced that emotion to run throughout Jun's body. It wasn't love, more like scared excitement but it was clearly as good as she was going to get. At least Jun had definitely liked him a lot at this point and this memory would allow her to easily manipulate Jun into _thinking_ she loved Kazuya.

She stood up and waited for Jun to come around. Finally Jun sat up.

**Go to Kazuya.**

"Kazuya."

Jun spoke his name tenderly, her eyes softened and she smiled slightly. Angel inwardly congratulated herself. Jun wasn't even slightly aware she was being possessed. Perhaps she could make this last longer than she had originally thought, which meant there was more chance of Kazuya being happy!

Jun walked out of her suite, out of the hotel and off down the street. Angel kept a close eye on her all the way to the Mishima Zaibatzu. Knowing her luck, Jun would be so dazed she would walk infront of a car and then Kazuya would kill her. But Jun arrived without any problems. Angel just about started laughing when Jun began to check her reflection in a window before she walked up to Kazuya's personal floor.

She didn't bother knocking. She walked straight in without a glance at anyone. A few of the last employees leaving looked at her but didn't question her. She was walking with purpose and authority and didn't appear out of place in the grand building. She found her way up to Kazuya's bedroom and Angel was about to leave when she realised Jun wasn't going in. She was staring at the door, wringing her hands and biting her lip. She was nervous?!

**Go to Kazuya.**

"Kazuya."

She tentatively knocked on the door and stepped back, looking at the floor. Was Jun always this shy? A light switched on within the room and footsteps approached. Jun suddenly looked frightened. The door swung open.

"Jun?"

Kazuya slowly stepped out into the hall, looking as though he wasn't quite sure that he was actually seeing her. She looked up.

"Kazuya."

* * *

Hmm, well there was a lot of italics there and Jun and Kazuya are (about) 11ish? So not canon but the story wouldn't exactly work if it was. Can you imagine a twelve year old boy wanting to befriend a six year old girl? Not to mention obssess about her later in life? Eww.

Pleeease review! It's what makes me want to update! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This update took a bit longer than I thought it would. Long story short - my computer's a piece of crap. It was a bit of a bitch to write too so it's not my favourite chapter but it's scandelous!

A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! Divinely Ethereal, bloodpower, Painwish2letout1, Ranma Matsuri, Jun Kazama-Mishima, hieiashke, SweetPinkDragon (Yay! I saved someone's day!) and Satu-D-2. Please review again!

* * *

Kazuya stood paralysed in the doorway, staring at the beautiful woman infront of him. He couldn't believe it had actually worked. Jun Kazama was standing before him, convinced she was in love with him. A dark warmth surrounded his heart at the thought. She was all his, at least for the time being. He smirked at her obvious awkwardness. Just like last time.

"Why are you here Jun?"

Kazuya honestly hadn't been expecting to see her for weeks. It was unusually punctual for Angel. She hadn't even attempted to talk him out of his plan.

"I... I wanted to see you."

"Come in."

Jun cautiously stepped into his abode and looked around the room. It was probably the most expensive room she had ever seen.

"Why do you want to see me?"

Kazuya did love torturing her. She was so... _cute_ when she was flustered.

"I... Kazuya, I..."

"Yes?"

Jun's embaressment quickly turned to annoyance and she punched his arm.

"Stupid, cocky..."

"You came here to insult me?"

"Kazuya!"

"Well?"

"I just wanted to see you!"

"Liar. You never were a good liar Jun. Now, tell me why you really wanted to see me."

"Kazuya, you know!"

"Say it."

"..."

Kazuya stepped forward. He was tired of tormenting her. He wanted to know, he needed to hear her say it. Even if it wasn't real he had to hear those words leave her lips, just once. He pushed her back against a wall and put his arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her.

"Say it Jun."

He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I like you."

Kazuya let out a triumphant smirk and pulled her into his arms while whispering in her ear.

"Was that really that hard to admit?"

* * *

Kazuya awoke feeling incredibly good. He _finally_ had everything. Nothing could possibly spoil his happiness. 

_Kazuya..._

_Kazuya..._

_Kazuya!_

Kazuya felt his insides turn to ice. That voice... How was Devil still in his body?!

**How are you still here?!**

_It's all thanks to you Kazuya... you will never be happy... _

**Explain yourself!**

_Oh Kazuya, surely you didn't think that finally possessing Jun would make me leave? __You're happy, it's true but you aren't completely happy. You know deep down it's not Jun talking to you like that and it never will be. __You're living a happy lie Kazuya, and that's all it will ever be... and when it ends I'll make you pay! How dare you do as that woman wants and try to exorcise me? Do you truly think you can defeat your father without me?_

_**I...**_

_You know you can't! __You know your father is out there waiting to kill you. You know you can't defeat him without me. You know you can't let me go yet. __You need me for a lot longer yet! Don't worry... I won't leave you just yet..._

The menacing voice slowly faded away. Kazuya's heart sank as he looked over to the pale figure sleeping soundly beside him. It hadn't worked. Kazuya was sure he was cursed from the beginning. Not only had he forced himself upon the one person he actually cared about but his reason for doing so was no longer valid. When Jun finally realised what was happening... she was going to hate him. And to make matters worse, Devil was probably right. He couldn't defeat his father without him.

Kazuya had been depressed several times in his life but this had to be an all time low. He rolled over and pulled Jun's form closer to his. He wanted to be comforted, wanted her to tell him that everything would be alright, wanted her to tell him that she loved him anyway. But he knew she wouldn't. Even if she wasn't possessed, Jun would never say "I love you" to anyone let alone him.

Would she leave once she realised what had happened?

Kazuya's heart clenched. Probably. Anger simmered below the surface. Why wouldn't she just accept him? He would do anything for this girl, why couldn't she see what she did to him? Kazuya could feel the imminent rejection and it tore him apart. Everytime he found something it had to be taken away from him! Jun would take herself away from him.

But not yet...

Not for a few days. That was enough. Just a few more days of what could have been... yes... he would be selfish for once in his life.

Jun yawned and opened her eyes. She blushed a little, smiled at him and snuggled up to him.

"Kazuya."

Just this once.

* * *

The next few days that passed were the best of Kazuya's life. His fanatsy was being played out and he ignored the harsh reality that would soon come crashing down upon him. But he knew subconsciously that it wouldn't last too much longer. He'd watched Jun every waking moment and saw each time a hint of unexplainable confusion and pain would spasm across her face and he knew exactly what it meant. Each time a surge of guilt would consume him but he would hold Jun in his arms and whisper sweet nothings and push those unwanted feelings into the recesses of his mind. 

And today he watched as yet again Jun stopped and frowned, clutching at her forehead. But this time was different. She moaned in pain, fell to her knees and began to rock back and forth while shouting incoherently. Kazuya rushed forwards and knelt beside her, gathering her in his arms and holding her close.

"Shh... Jun... it's nothing... just ignore it and it will go away..."

Kazuya felt her eventually relax and let out a sigh of relief. He had thought for a moment she had fought off the possession clouding her mind.

"Are you alright Jun?"

She looked up shakily, paler than ever and stared at him long and hard before her eyes narrowed. Before Kazuya had time to figure out what had happened, Jun brought down her fist and hit him square in the face. He fell back and Jun wrenched herself from his grasp screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! YOU HORRIBLE BASTARD!"

Kazuya stared at her, unable to comprehend his sudden return to reality. Ten minutes ago Jun had been smiling at him, had been in love with him. Now she was screaming her heart out with tears streaming down her face.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! I HATE YOU!"

"STOP IT!"

"STOP IT? STOP IT? WHAT'S THE MATTER KAZUYA? DON'T YOU LIKE HEARING THE TRUTH?!"

"THE TRUTH? YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY I DID THIS! HOW CAN YOU HATE ME FOR GETTING RID OF DEVIL?!"

For a moment Jun was silent and stared at the floor which Kazuya took it as a sign of her defeat before she looked up at hissed at him with her voice full of malice.

"Then tell me Kazuya, why exactly is Devil still inside your body? I can feel him! Why have you been possessing me for days knowing that your effort to get rid of Devil had failed? Why did you continue to take advantage of me? Tell me the TRUTH Kazuya!"

"I thought it would work but it didn't. And now... I can't let it work either. I can't defeat my father without Devil, don't you see? I have to kep him just a little longer. And as for possessing you... well, you hate me. You will always hate me so I wasn't going to miss the one chance I had."

Kazuya suddenly felt dirty. Admitting he had purposefully taken advantage of Jun to her face sounded far worse than it had been in his mind. But Jun wasn't screaming at him like he thought she would be. She almost looked... sympathetic? No, he was imagining things. She was angry... but thoughtful. She was clearly deep in thought and when she finally spoke each word was carefully but cautiously pronounced.

"Kazuya... why did that woman possess me now then? Why didn't she wait until you had already defeated your father again?"

The questions hung on the air and Kazuya could feel his brain working away, processing the only logical answer. But he keep rejecting it. He felt sick. It was too much.

"That... BITCH!"

* * *

OOOO scandel! Can you guess what's happened? Want to find out exactly what's going through Kazuya's head? 

You might also want to review then!

Please?


	6. Chapter 6

It's an update! Yay! Well not yay because I'm supposed to doing a 1000 word essay but... muh. It's not due until Thursday... and I always update when I have an assignment because I need something to procrastinate over.

Anyway, reviewers! You rock! We have... Satu-D-2, Ranma Matsuri, bloodpower, SweetPinkDragon, Jun Kazama-Mishima, hieiashke (confused in a good way?), Divinely Ethereal and last but not least Painwish2letout1. Keep reviewing, it's my motivation!

* * *

Sudden pain shot through Angel's body making her scream in agony. It felt like she was being torn apart, and then she realised that she was in fact, quite literally being torn apart by invisible forces. In a corner of her mind which wasn't pleading for mercy she registered the fact that this meant her plan not only hadn't worked, but had been revealed for what it truly was. Kazuya's utter fury was painfully apparent to her and she knew he thought she had betrayed him. Perhaps she had. But she had stuck to her word. She was only trying to save his soul. 

Her body was wrought with agony but she refused to die, not yet. She had to explain to him why she had turned on him. He had to know and Jun had the right to know too. She had felt Jun's horror and anger increasing as she began to regain control of her body and Angel was sorry to have used her in such a way. But it had been a necessary evil, even if it had failed.

Trying to ignore the immense pain that was destroying her body, she focused on Kazuya and transported herself to his side and the pain immediately doubled. Forcing an eye open she found an enraged Kazuya and a wary Jun looking at her with clear dislike written across both their faces.

"YOU!"

Kazuya looked like he would quite like to smash her on sight but obviously she was already in quite a bit of pain as it was so it wouldn't be necessary. Instead he contented himself with digging his nails further into his palms and yelling at her.

"YOU WORTHLESS, LYING BITCH!"

Kazuya began pacing as he tried to come up with more words appropriate to describe his fury and his eyes began to turn red.

"I'm not a liar Kazuya!"

"Not a liar? NOT A LIAR?! YOU SET ME UP TO FAIL! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE HAPPY! YOU WANT ME DEAD TOO!"

"I never said I could make you happy! That was your job! I gave you all of the necessary things to be happy, it's not my fault you failed!"

"If he had succeeded he would have died eventually at the hands of Heihachi."

Angel looked at Jun in disbelief. Was everything now turning against her? She didn't think she'd see the day that Jun was on Kazuya's side.

"And what does that matter to you? You never wanted him alive anyway!"

"No... but that was because of Devil. You could have let him get rid of Devil and allowed him to live."

"He can't have it both ways! He can't! If he lives even without Devil his soul will be destined to an eternity in hell! He has to die to save his soul! It's the only way."

"Have I _ever _shown any particular interest in saving my soul?!"

"Do you WANT to spend an ETERNITY in HELL?!"

"I couldn't care less! I've always known where I'm headed!"

"Why don't you want to go to heaven Kazuya?! Don't you want to see your mother again?!"

Kazuya paused in his pacing to sneer at Angel.

"Of course I don't _want_ to spend an eternity in hell. But if it's necessary then I will. Mother will have an eternity to accept my decision."

"How on earth can hell be a necessity?!"

"If I die then I can't have HER!"

Kazuya began to loose his temper even further. His skin was starting to turn a funny shade of purple, his hair was becoming even spikier than normal and his eyes were burning red. Jun cast a half-horrified, half-distraught glance at him.

"Kazuya! Stop it! C-calm down!"

Kazuya didn't appear to hear her and began advancing on Angel.

"What is the point of spending an eternity in heaven being unhappy? I will take an eternity in hell if it means I get to LIVE in relative happiness. How could I enjoy heaven if I never got to have Jun? What if somebody else stole her heart and all I could do was watch on?! What if she felt guilty over my death for the rest of HER life?! How is that possibly a better option for me?!"

Jun was shrinking away from both of them, shaking her head and pulling at her hair, unable to listen to Kazuya say such things. Angel couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have someone literally sell their soul for you but judging by Jun's reaction, apparently it wasn't a good feeling. Her obvious distress was quite alarming. Angel sighed deeply and slumped to the floor, her legs no longer willing to support her pain filled body.

"Perhaps you're right... but that wasn't my job. And it doesn't matter because I failed in the end. Again."

"Yes you did and I believe we had an agreement. You fail and you leave me alone."

Angel gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Leave you alone? Isn't it obvious I'm not just leaving, I'm dying! I guess I'll be seeing you in hell sometime soon."

"Not for a while yet. I won't loose because I have Devil."

"Devil...?"

Kazuya had completed his transformation into Devil and was towering over her.

"You don't actually think Devil is going to forgive you for this?!"

"Of course I will."

The harsh, raspy tones of Devil's voice indicated Kazuya was no longer in control. Jun had pushed herself away into a corner and looked like she was hyperventilating although Angel had no idea why. Angel could sense no internal struggle from Kazuya and her heart sank. Kazuya still trusted Devil. Yes, Kazuya was definitely not going to be alive for much longer although she realised this was once again not entirely his fault. She knew Devil would not take kindly to Kazuya deserting him for Jun and Kazuya going to have to pay.

"Kazuya, don't listen to him! He's lying to you Kazuya! Kazuya!"

Devil crouched down beside her and smirked, telling her that Kazuya wasn't listening. Kazuya wasn't but...

"Jun! Jun you have help him! Jun...!"

Devil glanced around at Jun who was watching Angel struggle with wide eyes. Angel reached out to Jun with begging eyes and Devil turned back to face her, leaning towards her to whisper into her ear.

"As much as I love watching you suffer, my lovely fallen Angel, I can't have you spoiling my plan now, can I?"

"Plan?"

"Yes you foolish woman. Did you really think _you_ were the one who was pulling all the strings? Did you honestly think for a moment that _you_ were the one who was in control?! Of course I have a plan and _you_ helped me set it up quite nicely. I can't believe you actually let Kazuya do that to the poor girl. I _almost_ feel sorry for her except... she is now a necessary component to my future plans."

He glanced at Jun and stared pointedly at her stomach before turning back with an evil grin. Angel stared at him for a moment, looked at Jun and then felt the sickening, blinding realisation of the truth. Denial was immediate. No. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. There was no way...

"No..."

Devil's grin widened. He pushed her hair away from her forehead in an almost loving manner and spoke ever so sweetly.

"Yes."

"JUN!"

Before she could utter a final warning to Jun, Devil had removed his hand from her head and brought it down in a fist, striking her hard, ending the painful torturous death that she had been delaying for as long as possible.

* * *

Oh dear... Angel sure knows how to screw things up rather fantastically... 

Only a couple more chapters to go! I've finally got it all planned out so if I get lots of reviews I'll try to update extra quickly! Constructive criticisim is always appreciated.

Come on people!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

(Glances guiltily at the date)

I'm sooooo sorry this took me so long! Very very sorry! Ahh but what can I say... exams...

(Sigh)

But the good news is... I'm updating right now! Yay! AND I'm already started on the next (and probably final) chapter! So you won't have to wait as long! More yay!

Now to thank the good reviewers! Ranma Matsuri, Satu-D-2, hieiashke, SweetPinkDragon, Divinely Ethereal, Jun Kazama-Mishima, princess of choatic and finally Painwish2letout1. On with the story!

* * *

Jun could only watch on in horror as Devil finally killed Angel. Her panic had been rising as the situation deteriorated and now she was on the point of passing out. She was alone with Devil. She was about to die. Devil however was looking at her in concern. 

"Jun darling, stop that at once. You'll do yourself no good by panicking."

At this Jun let out a hysterical laugh.

"And why do you care, oh mighty one? What happened to the Devil who was eager to kill me?"

"Oh that hasn't changed but the situation has. You see, I can't physically harm you."

"And why is that?"

"Because Kazuya won't let me of course! Really Jun, I don't know how you can resist a man who's so devoted to you."

Jun chose to ignore the last statement.

"Again, how does me doing myself no good affect you?"

"It doesn't affect me apart from Kazuya feeling cranky for upsetting you."

Jun was sure he was lying. There was something going on here and she was in the dark. But there was no point asking Devil. He never said anything unless it were convenient for himself. So she contented herself by glaring at him.

"So what is your great plan then?"

"Who said anything about a plan?"

"You always have a plan."

"True darling, true. Well so far the plan consists of going to Heihachi for a final fight to the death and then we'll improvise from there."

"We'll?"

"Yes, you're coming with us of course! Kazuya always fights harder when there is something worth fighting for. You'll be a lovely little reminder of everything he stands to loose should he fail."

"Yay for me. And when are you planning on doing all of this?"

"Now."

"And how are you going to find Heihachi?"

"I've already found him. He will be expecting us. Now come here."

Devil beckoned to her and Jun shrunk further back. Devil frowned impatiently.

"Don't be silly Jun. Haven't I already said Kazuya won't let me hurt you?"

"I don't care! Don't touch me!"

Devil ignored her and walked up to her cowering form.

"I'll purify you!"

"And what exactly makes you think you can purify me when your dear mother couldn't, foolish girl?"

Devil relished in the agony that crossed Jun's face as she undoubtedly thought back to that fateful day so many years ago...

_"Mummy? Mummy? Where are you?"_

_Jun crashed through the undergrowth as she ran further into the forest after her mother, who had abruptly rushed away, telling Jun to get back to the house. Jun felt a stab of guilt as she disobeyed her mother's orders but continued on her path, through the trees, under the branches, over the stream until she came to a sudden halt._

_Jun's mother was knelt over, moaning in agony and covered in blood while a... creature stood above her, his hand in her hair, forcing her to look into the creature's red eyes. It was speaking to her mother, taunting her and then he slapped her causing Jun to cry out in outrage. Then the creature paused. Suddenly it's eyes were on her instead and Jun knew she was in trouble. Her mother also looked up to see why her torture had stopped and she let out a terrified moan when she saw Jun._

_"No... Jun run!"_

_"Mummy...?"_

_Jun wanted nothing more than to leave but she didn't want to leave her mother behind. Torn between the two she simply stood there. The creature let go of her mother who slumped to the ground and stepped towards her._

_"Jun? Why don't you come here Jun? Your mother needs your help."_

_"Darling... no...don't..."_

_Devil smirked at her mother's words._

_"Darling Jun, help your mother."_

_"Mum?"_

_"RUN!"_

_Jun took one look at her mother's agonised face and ran. Over the stream, under the branches, through the trees before a terrible scream pierced the air and she stopped. She listened for more but nothing came and she knew her mother was gone. A horrible dark sensation filled her and a harsh, raspy voice called to her mockingly through the trees._

_"Jun darling... why aren't you running?"_

_She came back to her senses and sprinted away towards her house aware that the creature that killed her mother was hot on her heels and gaining. She ran and ran and was about to give up when she realised she was no longer being followed. She turned back and saw Devil watching her as if he were pressed up against a pane of glass. He couldn't come any closer._

_"You're lucky your mother thought ahead Jun."_

_He began walking along the barrier, dragging his hand across it._

_"This won't hold me forever. I'll find a way out."_

_Jun ran away, ignoring the creature who yelled at her until she was out of his sight._

Jun barely registered Devil picking up her unresisting form and walking over to the nearest window. Was he going to drop her? No, he spread his wings and flew into the sky. This must mean he was telling the truth, he couldn't hurt her while he shared Kazuya's body. It was small comfort but comfort all the same.

She was freezing but made no complaint. She didn't have the energy or will to have a discussion with Devil. Kazuya however must have noticed her shivering for Devil held her even closer while tutting under his breath.

"Can't have you catching a cold now can I?"

When they finally descended Heihachi was indeed waiting for them, dressed in his gi, the ever present sneer on his face which only increased when he saw Jun.

"Have you come to watch the boy die again?"

Jun ignored him and was lead to a conveniently placed chair which just happened to be in the middle of nowhere. This only increased Jun's suspicions. This was too well planned to be an improvisation.

"Are you ready boy?"

Jun blinked with confusion. Devil had reverted back to Kazuya so quickly she hadn't even noticed. Kazuya looked at her before turning to Heihachi.

"I'm ready."

And it began. Jun watched on only half paying attention as the fight commenced, dwelling on the painful past instead. In any case Kazuya appeared to be winning although it was very close. For some reason he was struggling to lay a good, solid punch on his father. He looked exhausted although they'd hardly even started. He looked... terrible.

Something was wrong.

Kazuya was as white as a piece of paper and sweating profusely. Then with a moan of pain he fell to his knees, grasping at his chest as his scar began to pulse purple. Heihachi watched on looking curious at the phenomina which was curently trying to break out of his son's chest. A blood curling scream tore itself from Kazuya's throat. Jun started towards him.

"Kazuya!"

But Kazuya simply screamed and screamed as Devil forced himself out of Kazuya's body into his own slight, mangled form before standing over Kazuya in much the same way as he had over Jun's mother.

"I told you not to do it Kazuya. Didn't I tell you? Well if you don't want me then I'll leave and you can fight this battle on your own. Don't worry, Jun will be well looked after... I'll make sure of it!"

Jun backed away.

She had to run.

She had to get away.

But her feet weren't cooperating with her mind and she stood uselessly infront of Devil.

"No... Jun..."

Kazuya pulled himself from the ground and began to stumble towards Devil but Heihachi who had remained unusually silent stopped him in his tracks with a well aimed kick in the back.

"Son! I see you are well enough to continue after all! And now we're on an even playing field! Even better."

Devil smirked as Kazuya once again fought with his father and then proceeded to stalk towards Jun who raised her fists.

"Get away from me!"

"Tsk tsk, I don't want to fight you Jun. Infact it's not even you who I'm after..."

Greed shone on Devil's face as he drew nearer to her.

"No... I want _him_."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I want him Jun... he'd be an excellent new host..."

Jun was stumped. Him? Who on earth was he talking about?!

"What do you mean?! Tell me!"

"I want your son."

* * *

Ooooo...

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I'm really really sorry this has taken me so long! It's been a combination of this chapter is a bitch to write and of me not having anything to procrastinate over. It's so much harder to write when I don't have an assignment due. Anyway...

Omg last chapter! Happy but sad at the same time.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Satu-D-2, Divinely Ethereal, SweetPinkDragon, hieiashke, Tekken Fanatic, Jun Kazama-Mishima and Mew Rin. And an even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed from the beginning! You're awesome!

* * *

Devil slowly stalked towards Jun wondering how exactly to go about getting to the child. He couldn't't hurt Jun and risk harming the baby but he couldn't't just walk straight up to her or she'd purify him for sure. He just needed to distract her long enough for her to drop her guard. However this was going to prove difficult as she had a hell of a lot more self preservation than her mother ever had.

Devil smirked. How stupid that Kazama woman had been thinking she could possibly defeat him. She was a reasonably gifted woman but nothing special, unlike her daughter. Instead of teaching Jun to use her extraordinary powers to defend herself she sought to defeat harm before it came to her child. Now look where her efforts had landed Jun. Social misfit, pregnant to Kazuya and unable to channel her powers to their full extent. Her attempts to allow her child to have a normal life had backfired spectacularly and Jun was about to pay the price.

"Stay back! Yo-you can't hurt me or you might hurt the child."

Devil rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think the child of Kazuya and yourself might have slightly better defences than a normal child?"

It was a bluff on his part but she didn't know that. The child was at the moment simply a few cells and not remotely aware of itself let alone any power it might possess. It was a simple tactic. Slowly crush any hope of resisting and then easily take the prize.

However Devil knew from experience that a mother will do anything to defend their child and Jun was unlikely to be an exception.

"Let's not drag this out for longer than needs be. You'll only hurt yourself Jun."

Anger flared within Jun's eyes.

"Do you really think I'll just give up?! There's no way I'm just going to give in to **you**!"

"What other choice do you have darling?"

"Oh I think I have a choice."

Devil did not at all like the dangerous tone in her voice. She wasn't going to do something stupid was she? She wouldn't hurt the baby?! No... surely not.

"Really Jun, there is no other option."

"Yes there is. I can fight."

"You think I can't over power you?"

"You haven't done it yet have you? You're just stalling me, trying to get me to lower my guard."

Devil didn't speak for a moment and she seemed to take that as confirmation.

"I'm right! You don't want to hurt my baby!"

Devil fumed. This was going far worse than he'd expected.

"No I don't but you leave me no choice. If the child is harmed... the end will justify the means."

Jun paled and Devil sneered. Not so brave now, are we?

He ran towards her preparing to strike her when she dropped to the ground, curling herself into a ball while muttering under her breath. It soon became apparent what she was doing when he was blasted backwards off his feet by the shield enveloping her body. He screamed in outrage but his voice could not be heard above the screams of Jun.

"NO! NO NO NO! KAZUYA!!!"

He sat up and saw his former host falling uselessly onto his knees with an unusual blank look gracing his bloody face. Kazuya did nothing as Heihachi struck a final blow to the back of his head. His body slumped and hit the ground with a dull thud and Heihachi let out a cry of triumph.

"KAZUYA! KAZUYA NO!"

Jun cried and screamed but to no avail. Devil could feel no life coming from Kazuya. He felt nothing for the loss of his host but he felt absolute glee at the pain radiating from Jun.

"So you did care for him after all Jun! How _very tragic_ that you only see that now that it's too late!"

Jun let out a scream of pure agony and the shield surrounding her shattered. Devil immediately made toward her. She wasn't paying attention to anything but the pain. His chance had come!

He was about two metres away from her when he suddenly realised that she was now looking at him. His arm was outstretched toward her, almost touching her when she lunged for him.

He felt nothing but blinding pain as she clung on to his arm, purifying him. She grabbed at his throat and his screams ceased as she destroyed his voice box. She was killing him!

Devil summoned all of the energy that he could to throw her away from his body and she fell to the ground as he flew away from her as fast as his ruined body would allow. He needed a host and fast. The child was not worth dying for. He could find a suitable substitute and wait. Jun couldn't protect the boy forever.

* * *

It had only been a few months when Devil felt an aura he hadn't been expecting to feel ever again. Life had been dull with his new host. Not a lot happened being a simple farmer in a remote part of the country. Heihachi had gone back to his business empire. Jun had returned to Yakushima and both her and her unborn child were well. Life was boring. 

Until he felt Kazuya's aura again.

At first he thought he was imagining it. But it was there, getting stronger and stronger. It was possible. If it was anyone but a Mishima he would have dismissed it but this was Kazuya. There was the chance, however small, that Kazuya had survived the beating Heihachi had given him. After all, both father and son had been thrown off a cliff and lived to tell the tale. It was just possible...

"But why?! Why are you leaving me?! What's gotten into you?!!!"

Devil rolled his eyes and forced his host to speak.

"Because I want to woman! I've found someone else and I'd rather be with her than stay another moment with someone like you!"

Devil smirked on the inside as the woman began to wail. Unnecessary but entertaining nonetheless. It was in his nature to ruin other people's lives. But his good mood soon faded as he began the long journey to investigate further into the matter. He was used to Kazuya simply driving or flying to wherever he wanted to be but not this poor farmer. Walking and hitching a ride with strangers.

It took almost two weeks to travel to the place where he had felt the aura and now that he had arrived he was disappointed to see nothing but a small dingy building. Kazuya would never stay in such an unremarkable place. But he had come too far to simply turn back so he entered the building and found himself face to face with four large men holding equally as large guns.

"Who are you."

"I'm a friend of Kazuya's. I don't suppose you know where he is?"

There was a long pause.

"What did you say?"

"I'm a friend of Kazuya's. Do you know where he-"

"Shoot him."

His host dropped to the floor but that was irrelevant. They know where Kazuya is.

He pulled himself from the farmer's lifeless body to stand in front of the men himself. He was still recovering from Jun's attack and his body had large red patches on it but he felt that this added to the effect he was trying to create. Indeed, judging by the looks which were now etched on to the men's faces, he was obviously intimidating.

"Tell me where he is and perhaps I won't kill you."

"What are you?"

"Kazuya's other half. Now talk or die."

One of the men who was clearly more stupid than the others tried to shoot him. Devil shot him back. The others began talking fast.

"He's down in the lab. He's still not able to support his own life so they've got him in one of the tanks. That's all we know. We shouldn't even know that much."

"Take me to him."

"What?"

"NOW."

The men immediately began moving. This place was a lot bigger on the inside. But why would such a high tech place have such poor security?

"Who runs this place?"

"Doctor Boskonovitch. He's only just got this place off the ground so the facilities and security isn't too flash."

Finally he was led into a room which looked more expensive than the rest of the rooms combined. There was equipment everywhere and in the far corner there was a large tank full of a green substance and a body. Kazuya. As he got closer there was no mistaking. The hair, the scar, definitely Kazuya.

"Leave."

The men practically flew out of the room at his dismissal, all very clearly thanking the heavens that they were still alive. When he was sure he was alone he climbed into the tank full of the disgusting green stuff and entered Kazuya's body.

_Kazuya..._

**_Devil?_**

Kazuya was weaker than he'd expected. Far easier to manipulate.

_Kazuya... do you remember your father?_

Anger.

**_Yes._**

_We must become stronger... defeat him._

**_Yes._**

_Do you remember Jun?_

Warmth.

**_Yes._**

_We must destroy her!_

**_No._**

_Yes Kazuya! She must be destroyed, she tried to kill us!_

**_No._**

_She will get in our way! We can't let her get in our way!_

**_I... won't kill her._**

_But we must stay away from her! We cannot go near her._

**_Yes. I-I'll stay away._**

_Then we are in agreement? We will destroy your father?_

**_Yes. But not Jun._**

_Fine. We won't hurt her._

Kazuya seemed contented by this and relaxed, allowing Devil further into his soul. Kazuya's memories were all blurred almost beyond recognition except a select few which he seemed to hold on to like precious treasures.

Devil was highly displeased to see Jun feature in all of these but they made Kazuya happy. No wonder he didn't want to kill her. Well he could have his few memories. Devil would have his soul and one day, his child.

* * *

That's it guys!

Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
